


Winter Punch Buggy

by ElfGrove



Category: Captain America (Movies), Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Unexpected Allies, life advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfGrove/pseuds/ElfGrove
Summary: Just a brief cute & funny little crossover when the recently ex-Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes was cleaning out a Hydra base in Hawaii.





	Winter Punch Buggy

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving more of my tumblr flash fic.

It had only been a week since he’d arrived in Hawaii. There was some sort of Hydra cell festering here, whether it was new in the same vein as Neo-Nazis (how that was a thing the US government permitted to flourish in the modern day still baffled him) or if it was a straggling survivor of the original hardly mattered. He was here to dismantle it either way. He had finally located the bunker in the relatively unremarkable tourist town, and was trying to grab some shut eye before he made a plan to storm the thing.

He had met the little blue alien dog shortly after that. Hunkered down in the cramped backseat of the parked blue Volkswagon Bug, taking a brief nap, he’d woken to a strange shifting sensation and been beginning to form the thought that the cramped and rusty rental car was finally just falling apart around him when the vehicle slammed into something that made an overly-familiar squishy sound on impact. The sound was followed by an enraged roar as the car re-familiarized itself with the ground and Bucky braced himself against the interior trying not to be thrown around too much.

He had clambered out of the damaged car to find the strange little creature fighting and even stranger (and much larger) one that looked like some sort of demonic combination of a hammerhead shark and a human being.

The little alien dog had picked up the car and used it as a blunt object against the monster (he would later learn it was an experiment resulting from the work of the Hydra cell he was here to destroy) while he was still inside.

In Fuzzball’s defense, he had been asleep in the backseat and mostly out of sight, but the little blue monster hadn’t exactly checked first either.

“Blue Punch Buggy, my ass,” Bucky growled irritably remembering the first sound that had warned him awake as he followed the creature's directions towards the Hydra bunker now. He couldn't believe the rental junker still worked.

* * *

They'd been fighting off more genetically modified goons outside the Hydra bunker when he realized Fuzzball had said something to him.

“What?”

The odd little blue creature. No. – An alien. An alien dog that had been adopted by a family in Hawaii. – Stitch shoved the half-smashed blue Volkswagen Beetle so that it moved a good two feet, giving them both the breathing room to sit down on the cracked pavement.

“Ohana.” He repeated, large black eyes looking meaningfully up at Bucky. “It means ‘family’. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.”

“It’s more complex than that, Fuzzball.” He shoved the metal hand through tangled and sweaty hair, pushing the unkempt mess out of his eyes. “Sometimes…”

The alien dog snorted at him. “No it’s not. I’m not stupid, Metal Arm. Life here, my family, just taught me better. You’ll learn.”

“I can’t go back. Hydra’s still out there, and Stevie…”

“Ohana.” Stitch repeated stubbornly. “Goes both ways. You need your family. Your family needs you too.”

Bucky looked up, past the smashed beetle, towards the armed men headed down the street towards them. “There’s more pressing things going on at the moment.”

“Excuses,” Stitch spat on the ground. “We handle this, then Metal Arm calls his family, like a good boy.”

Bucky rose to his feet as the small blue alien lifted the remains of the rental car, swinging it back and forth before throwing it in the direction of the enemy.


End file.
